Kindred Spirits
by Hope Tsukikage
Summary: Revised edition- A Generals and Senshi love story.


**Kindred Spirits**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I? ''**

**Chapter 1– Rei and Jadeite**

It was again a ordinary day at the Cherry Hill temple. The snow was falling lightly, the noises of people walking by were loud and some what comfier. For someone who had to live with out her parents for long time being alone on Christmas Eve was not a big deal. Her father was in America on another one of his business trips, and her grandfather, well lets just say he was not available at the moment.

Rei stood near the steps of the temple sweeping like always. Barely anyone came to visit anymore but she liked to keep it clean just in case someone did want to come in and pray.

Sighing with pleasure at a job well done, Rei picked up her broom and walked into the main part of the building. Taking off her coat and hat she flopped down on the couch in the living room and turned on the T.V. set. Just as she was starting to get conferrable the bell rang at the front of the shines main hall signaling a coin being dropped into the prayer box. Getting dressed warmly again she ran out the door to greet the lucky person who came to visit her temple.

A fair headed man stood In front of the temple, bowing low. "Please don't let her hate me. I would rather die a thousand deaths by her hand then have her look upon me in hate." He whispered to himself. He opened his deep blue eyes and sighed. Gathering up his courage he started to walk toward the temple's door way when the temple priestess herself ran smack into him.

"Why don't you watch where you are…" Rei looked up at the tall wall she had just ran into. His strong yet soft face just smiled down at her. Blushing slightly she said " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, What brings you to my little temple?"

_She is exactly as I remember her from the Silver Millennium, down to her fiery voice, to her deep purple eyes that seem to boar though you. _He thought taking in every inch of her.

"Well, I was…" Shouts came from the stairs leading up to the temple and the man bowed to her.

"Excuse me priestess , but I must be going now." Turning on his heel, he slowly walked down toward where the yelling was coming from.

"Mamo-chan is going to spend time with me! Not you, Odango otama!!" A pink-haired girl yelled as she made it to the top. She stuck her tongue out at the older girl now ascending the stairs. Blond buns on the top of her head and long pigtails falling down from them seemed to be the attracting feature, but her whining voice seemed to grain on his nerves.

"Chibi-usa!!! I'm going on a date with him tonight! You cannot have him! He is mine, and without me you wouldn't have been born…" Looking up, her crystal blue eyes met the man's gray ones. She blushed deep crimson and was about to stammer an apology when another, looking quiet winded, appeared. His short black hair and rather icy blue eyes took in his surrounding as he pretended not to know these two females.

"Hi, Rei. Sorry about being late, but these two." He looked down at them with affection but very exasperated. He turned slightly to see the blond man standing there and his mouth fell open.

"Jadeite!?" He stammered.

**Chapter 1a– Fire and Ice**

The man back away from dark haired one who was still gaping at him. The priestess eyes were confused, and a deep fire started to surface. Jadeite considered running at first, but then he realized that if he ran he would lose her forever. Kneeling, and speaking in a quiet voice he said, " Yes your highness it is me…" glancing at Rei he continued.

" I do not know how I have returned to this world, but if it is your will I shall leave it again, but my one request before I go is to have her know that I love her…" with that he fell silent. Usagi sighed happily.

"That is so romantic…" Usagi sighed happily while Rei glared at her.

"This is Jadeite, the monster who tried to kill us! Now he is back to finish the job. He has another guess coming. " Before anyone could make a move to stop her a fiery bow was pointed at Jadeite's head. "This is for all the pain you caused my family and friends..."

"Mars! Stop it now." She turned around to face the voice. Prince Endymion now stood in Mamoru's place. Sailor Mars dropped her bow slightly.

" Mamoru! But.." Prince Endymion continued to glare at her. Growling, she looked once more at the man in armor and de-transformed.

Walking slowly past Jadeite she whispered in his ear." Endymion might have saved you this time, but if you do anything to hurt him or the Princess you will wish you have stayed in your grave." with that she stepped silently down there temple's stairs.

"My prince…I…" Jadeite looked at him feeling lower than he had ever felt. Usagi smiled at him.

"Do not worry Mars Knight, your princess will come around" Chibi-usa and now Mamoru turned around to see Princess Serenity standing where Usagi was.

"She will come around once she knows your love for her. Now knight rise and take in the gift you have been given." she smiled down at him.

**Chapter 1b– A Burning Heart.**

Rei was angry. Not that it was much of a surprise, she was angry most of the time.

_How could they do this? Take the side of a man, no a monster, who tried to kill us 4 years ago?!_ She thought to herself.

_But he is rather cute…_ commented the "other" Rei at the back of her mind. "

_Quit thinking like that! He tried to kill you and destroy all you have ever loved! Someone like that isn't even worth spiting on!_ she growled back.

_Yes, he really made a mess of your life huh? Got you out of your shell is more like it. You wouldn't have even met Usagi if it wasn't for_ _him_. Rei grumbled.

_It's wasn't even his fault. Beryl got rid of him as soon as she had a chance as well. Do you really want to hold that against him?_ The "other" Rei countered.

"Yes!"

"Rei?"

She looked around and found Ami standing next to her with a sack full of books.

"Are you alright? You were talking to yourself." Ami pushed her blue hair out of her eyes and stared worried at the black-haired priestess.

Instead of answering her she just sat down on the steps of the temple and fumed. Ami sat down next to her and set her books down on the ground.

"Guess whose back from the dead?" Rei mumbled sarcastically.

"What do you mean back from the dead? I don't understand..."

"Princess Mercury?" Ami quickly turned around to see a blond headed man looking at her. His militaristic clothing was rather ragged and the hair he had carefully put back in a ponytail was sticking out in all directions. Crystal blue eyes reflected his emotions perfectly as he stared down sadly at Ami.

" No it can't be you...Zoicite?" Ami looked up at him and then as quickly as he had appeared, she fainted.

**Well thats the end of chapter 1 I just thought in would be a good idea if I combined all three of these short chapters into one long one for both convince and to lengthen the story a bit. I really hope you like the slight changes in it I rushed most of this story out way too fast and left a bunch of errors in my wake. Please forgive.**

**Hope-chan**


End file.
